The Flowers of Evil
by GiselleLevy
Summary: Sept ans, le temps passait si lentement lorsque les affres de l'amour prenaient le dessus sur les obligations de la raison. Sept ans, le temps passait si vite lorsque les affres de la passion prenaient le dessus sur les espoirs enracinés par la tentation.


**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Encore un autre OS pour vous faire patienter !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =D**

* * *

**The Flowers of Evil**

**Défi de la grande Amyrtia W. Tatamy Black**

**Modalités dudit défi : **Ecrire un Drastoria en donnant sa vision du personnage d'Astoria. Les personnages doivent avoir plus de 30 ans. Le défi doit comporter les mots « lys », « cheminée », « foulard de soie » et faire référence à un coutume sang-pur.

**Rated : **T

**Autres :** A la base, je pensais que cet OS serait marrant. Il devait s'appeler « Drago Malefoy au pays des Greengrass ». Puis le temps merdique parisien et les cours de chimie organique à la fac ont eu raison de mon humour. Et je vous ai pondu un truc a little sad. Bref.

**Résumé : **Sept ans, le temps passait si lentement lorsque les affres de l'amour prenaient le dessus sur les obligations de la raison. Sept ans, le temps passait si vite lorsque les affres de la passion prenaient le dessus sur les espoirs enracinés par la tentation.

* * *

_Jacob habita un mois chez Laban, puis ce dernier lui dit: «Parce que tu fais partie de ma parenté, devrais-tu me servir pour rien? Dis-moi quel sera ton salaire.» Or Laban avait deux filles. L'aînée s'appelait Léa, et la cadette Rachel. Léa avait les yeux fragiles, tandis que Rachel était belle à tout point de vue. Jacob aimait Rachel._

_Il dit donc: «Je te servirai sept ans pour Rachel, ta fille cadette.» Laban dit: «Je préfère te la donner à toi qu'à un autre homme. Reste chez moi!» Ainsi, Jacob servit sept ans pour Rachel. Ils lui parurent comme quelques jours parce qu'il l'aimait. Puis Jacob dit à Laban: «Donne-moi ma femme, car je suis allé jusqu'au bout de mon contrat et je veux m'unir à elle.» Laban réunit tous les habitants de l'endroit et donna un festin. Le soir, il prit sa fille Léa et l'amena vers Jacob qui s'unit à elle. _

_Le lendemain matin, voilà que c'était Léa. Jacob dit alors à Laban: «Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? N'est-ce pas pour Rachel que j'ai servi chez toi? Pourquoi m'as-tu trompé?» Laban dit: «Cela ne se fait pas, chez nous, de donner la plus jeune avant l'aînée. Termine la semaine avec celle-ci et nous te donnerons aussi l'autre pour le service que tu feras encore chez moi pendant sept nouvelles années.»_

[ Genèse 29.15-30 ]

* * *

Astoria Greengrass avançait à pas lents le long de l'allée menant au Manoir Malefoy, un long chemin de galets d'une blancheur immaculée sur lequel ses bottes sombres crissaient désagréablement. Quelques marques de poussière tachaient le cuir de ses chaussures mais, aujourd'hui n'était pas coutume, elle n'en avait que faire.

Le ciel était sombre, promesse d'un orage qui ne mettrait plus longtemps à s'abattre sur le pays. De bas nuages accompagnaient ses enjambés lestes, accentuant considérablement l'atmosphère lugubre qui habitait constamment les lieux. Le brouillard obscurcissait sa vision, alors que de larges pans de fumée masquaient le sombre paysage qui s'offrait à elle.

D'immenses pins bordaient les berges de l'allée de pierre de ce chemin qu'elle connaissait parfaitement pour l'avoir tant de fois traversé durant les sept dernières années.

Tantôt de jour pour rendre visite à sa sœur.

Tantôt de nuit pour rendre visite à son beau-frère.

Les quelques dizaines de mètres qui la séparaient du manoir avait l'habitude de lui laisser un amer goût dans la bouche, un âcre parfum d'envie qui se déposait sur la langue, un relent de convoitise qui accélérait les battements de son cœur meurtri par les ans.

Héritière cadette d'une dynastie désenchantée, Astoria Greengrass avait au moins le mérite de posséder une perfidie acérée, un don inné pour la manipulation qui lui offrait la possibilité de toujours parvenir à ses fins. Elle ne se serait pas qualifiée de profondément jalouse, mais abhorrait par-dessus tout se trouver démunie de ce que d'autres se targuaient de posséder.

Et, en ce sens, le désir malsain qu'éprouvait le maître Malefoy à son encontre s'était révélé être une des meilleurs cartes en sa possession. L'ascension sociale en devenait presque aisée avec pareil homme à son bras. Drago Malefoy avait beau n'être qu'un jouet luxueux au sein de sa collection, qu'une des nombreuses cordes à son arc, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle utiliserait son amour insipide pour faire tomber sa sœur.

Les jeux du pouvoir demeuraient mornes sans quelques combats destructeurs.

La demeure se dessinait au travers des flammes de brouillard aux reflets grisâtres qui maculaient les cieux de leurs oppressantes lueurs. Une imposante bâtisse anthracite qui déclenchait tant de sentiments contradictoires en elle. Le manoir semblait laissé à l'abandon bien que la richesse des lieux ravivait avec fougue l'espoir immuable d'un possible renouveau.

A l'image du maître de maison... Décadente vision qui s'imposait à elle comme la déchéance d'une lignée à laquelle elle aspirait plus que tout d'appartenir. Elle parvint sur le perron et frappa trois fois.

Astoria. Drago. Daphnée.

Trois noms qui accaparaient son esprit depuis trop longtemps déjà. Triangle maudit. Cette malédiction s'était abattue sur elle sept années plus tôt.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle fut invitée à entrer.

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour. C'est le grand jour et cette fois je ne peux et ne veux reculer. J'ai rempli ma part du contrat. La fin de cette mascarade est heureusement proche. Je ne veux plus continuer ce ridicule jeu qui me bouffe, qui la bouffe, qui nous bouffe.

Le premier round, je me suis fait baiser par cet enfoiré de Greengrass et par ses préceptes à la con. Pour le second, personne ne se mettra en travers de mon chemin. Je l'ai toujours voulue et je l'aurais. Elle arrive, j'entends les elfes s'affoler à son passage.

Daphnée demeure pourtant là, impassible, un livre à la main, assise près de la cheminée. Une délicate odeur de lys se dégage de sa chevelure nouée par un foulard de soie. Du lys blanc. Cette odeur me donne envie de vomir.

Imperturbable, comme à son habitude. Imperturbable, c'est l'adjectif qui caractérise au mieux ces sept dernières années. Cet insupportable stoïcisme doux qui se voudrait rassurant me tue. Cette femme me tue.

Pourtant je crois que je l'aime. Je ne l'aime pas comme sa sœur, de cette ardeur fougueuse et passionnée, inconsciente et désordonnée. Non je l'aime comme on respecte. Avec une sorte d'admiration envieuse. Envieux de cette femme que rien ne semble pouvoir atteindre, que rien ne semble pouvoir abîmer.

Une foutue statue de cristal dans ce putain de manoir en ruines.

Je l'aime parce qu'elle me vénère. Je suis pathétique. Astoria pousse la porte du salon et mes doutes foutent le camp.

* * *

"J'ai passé sept années à faire semblant."

" C'était ça ou rien si je voulais être avec Astoria, ton père m'y a obligé."

" Rien n'était réel, je n'ai toujours aimé qu'elle."

" Putain mais dis quelque chose bordel de merde ! "

" Daphnée ! Daphnée reviens ici ! Daphnée ! "

* * *

Je cours à travers les couloirs du château. Je défais mes cheveux. Ils s'envolent comme un halo de lumière dans la poussière nauséabonde du corridor. J'envoie valser mes chaussures. Mes pieds foulent la douceur des parquets lustrés, le moelleux des tapis orientaux, la rugosité des graviers de l'allée.

La pluie s'abat sur moi.

Et je m'en fiche. Je m'en fous complètement. Je shoote dans la gadoue répugnante du parc, je salis ma robe et je déchire mes bas. Et je saute et je cours et je danse et je m'en fous. Rien ne compte, je hurle, je pleure, je crie et je m'en fous.

Qu'il se le garde son titre de noblesse pipée qui inspire le mépris et la colère davantage que la crainte ou l'honneur.

Qu'il se le garde son palais de mensonges où derrière chaque pierre se cachent les troubles relents de ceux qui se sont mis en travers de son chemin.

Qu'il se le garde son escadron de serviteurs prêt à se jeter à ses pieds au moindre haussement de ton.

Qu'il se les garde ses tapisseries affreuses mangées aux mites qui recouvrent avec peine les fondations bancales de cette généalogie consanguine.

Qu'il se les garde ses soirées mondaines aux âpres relents de méchanceté gratuite et d'humilité inexistante qui animent sa morne vie.

Qu'il se les garde ses étreintes rapides et brutales sans goût ni saveur, qui engourdissaient mes jambes et affaiblissaient mon moral d'acier.

Qu'il se les garde ses discours antédiluviens sans queue ni tête aux paroles désuètes que d'autres lui ont apprises.

Qu'il se le garde son fils aux cheveux d'or qui me regarde comme la dernière des catins prête à écarter les cuisses pour cet homme que j'ai appris à aimer, pour cet homme que j'ai appris à détester, pour cet homme pour qui je donnerais tout.

Tout.

De toute façon je suis qu'une pauvre conne dans une robe à trois cent gallions.

Mon mari vient de déserter.

Ma sœur est une pute.

Mon père un enfoiré.

Je m'appelle Daphnée Emerantia Malefoy Greengrass.

* * *

J'attends vos réactions :)

En attendant du news, vous pouvez me retrouver sur Cobra, sur "Monop-au-lit" et sur ma critique de 50 Shades of Grey ( voir profil )

Je vous aime !


End file.
